Come si passa la domenica
by Megnove
Summary: Se sapessi disegnare queste sarebbero vignette, visto che non lo so fare sono aneddoti! Buon divertimento!
1. Chapter 1

American Style

–Yo, boyz, partitina a rugby? Quattro contro quattro?  
–Pari contro dispari? NON C'È STORIA! Abbiamo il mediano di spinta, il centravanti di sfondamento, il regista e il libero a sorpresa… voi che avete?  
–Forze aeree, navali e terrestri. Vi battiamo su tutti i fronti.  
–Mica è una battaglia…  
–Cos'è, pupetto d'oro, hai paura? Non ti va di vedere chi è MEGLIO tra la mia squadra e la tua?  
–…Be', SE LA METTI COSÌ…

* * *

2 ore dopo  
–MA COME AVETE FATTO A RIDURVI IN QUESTO STATO? Sembrate appena tornati dall'Iraq! HO SOLO DUE MANI IO!  
–Ow…  
–Ahia…  
–Pardon… ci dispiace… ci siamo fatti trasportare…  
–NON È GIUSTO PERÒ! IO HO SUBITO FALLO!  
–L'abbiamo subito TUTTI, scemo.  
–BWAAAHHH! IO NON VOLEVO GIOCARE CONTRO DI TE, PAPOZZO!  
–NEANCHE IO, FESSACCHIOTTOOO!  
–NON URLATE… Dio, che mal di testa…  
–Almeno si sa chi ha vinto? Ehi, arbitro… chi ha vinto?  
–ZZZZZZZ

–…

–Be', di sicuro questa è l'ULTIMA volta che io…  
–Rivincita la prossima settimana, capitano?  
–Ci puoi giurare, capitano!

–Ragazzi, io voto per destituire i capitani.  
–APPROVATO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caccia Grossa**

–Shhh…  
–Shhh…  
–È sotto quella pianta?  
–No. Neanche qui. Dovunque si sia nascosto, c'è riuscito benissimo, il bestione.  
–Niente panico… lo troveremo…  
–…PRIMA o POI.  
–Ehi, voi due, capiscout… non fiutate proprio niente?  
–Per chi mi hai preso, per un cane da caccia? Fossimo nella savana…  
–…o nella prateria…  
–…non ci scapperebbe una traccia, ma QUI…  
–E poi potrebbe essere letteralmente DAPPERTUTTO…  
–Ehi, ragazzi, qualcuno di voi potrebbe venire ad aiutarmi in lab… CHE STATE FACENDO?  
–Scusi, Prof… caccia grossa…  
–In SALOTTO?  
–Già… alzi i piedi per favore…  
–Ma che state cercando… uno scarafaggio?  
–Uh–uh…  
–O un topo di fogna…  
–O una mosca sul muro…  
–Per questo lo scacciamosche e il retino per farfalle e… e… la lente d'ingrandimento?  
–Non si sa mai… mi ricordo l'anno scorso che…  
–AHA! PRESO, DANNATO!  
–Quella è la LAMPADA.  
–E allora?… ah, già… scusate… ma come si fa a distinguere…  
–Sicuri che non sia scappato fuori?  
–Tranquillo. Pensi che mi sarebbe sfuggito? Al minimo segno di…  
SSSSfffffTTT…  
–È LÀ!  
–IL CUSCINO?  
–PIGLIATELO PIGLIATELO PIGLIATELO!  
–BRUTTO FURBASTRO… VIENI QUA!… ADESSO TI PLACCO!  
–EhiehiEHI! Attenti! Mi state calpestando!  
–FERMATE QUEL PICCIONE! (1) Attenti a dribblare il Prof… scusi Prof… NON LO MOLLATE! SOTTO IL DIVANO! BECCATE LA LUCERTOLA!  
SKRAKATASPROOOMP!  
–PRESOOO!  
–NON LO LASCIATE ANDARE! QUALUNQUE COSA MA NON LO LASCIATE ANDARE!  
–Credevi di cavartela, eh, disgraziato? E adesso…  
–Ehm… ragazzi… non potreste passarci sopra per una volta? Facciamo questa storia tutti gli anni… Lo sapete che non ci tengo… Please…  
–Col CAVOLO, Pescione d'Aprile! Le regole sono regole! Ti abbiamo beccato e adesso ti facciamo…  
–…la FESTA!  
–TANTI AUGURI A TEEEE…  
–Portatelo di là e dategli la torta. E se prova a scappare ANNODATEGLI LE GAMBE.  
–Agli ordini, capo! E LUI È UN GRAN BRAVO RAGAZZO…  
–Scusi Prof… permesso…  
–Oddio… con che razza di branco di matti mi sono andato a cacciare… EHI! ORA CHI LO RIMETTE IN ORDINE IL SALOTTO?

1° Aprile  
E auguri anche da parte mia, Sir!

* * *

(1) Avete presente Dastardly e Muttley, no?…


	3. Chapter 3

**I bigliettini sul frigo**

* * *

Siamo andati a salvare il mondo, torniamo martedì.  
PS. HO CONTATO LE BIRRE, SE NE MANCA UNA FACCIAMO I CONTI

* * *

Sto fermando una guerra civile in Indonesia… che si mangia stasera?

* * *

Sono in Amazzonia a demolire un po' di ruspe, ci vediamo la prossima settimana direttamente…  
mi dispiace per la sfida a braccio di ferro

* * *

Va bene a tutti riso al limone per domani? Non toccate l'insalata russa che mi SERVE!

* * *

Sono in Sudan fino a mercoledì prossimo, non preoccupatevi, mangio da amici  
PS. NON ENTRATE IN CANTINA, c'è un leopardo salvato dai bracconieri… se ci siete già andati spiacente

* * *

Quando tornate bisognerà partire tutti per il Congo… mi spiace di non darvi il tempo di riposare ma a quanto pare ci sono guai grossi in vista

* * *

Siamo in camera nostra, SE PROVATE A ENTRARE SIETE MORTI  
PS. CHI HA FINITO L'ULTIMA BOTTIGLIA DI LATTE LO RICOMPRA DI TASCA SUA o stanotte succede un finimondo, DICO SUL SERIO!


	4. Chapter 4

**02:09 AM**

–Ehi… sei sveglio?  
–Mghf?  
–Eddai… apri gli occhietti belli…  
–Mccheccvolovuoi… fmmdormirrr…  
–Senti… come si fa a capire quand'è la ragazza giusta?  
–EEEEH?  
–Su… lo voglio sapere…  
–Alle… ALLE DUE DI NOTTE? Mettiti giù e dormi! Sono stanco morto e domani ci aspettano una chimera e un paio di gorgoni… per pietà…  
–Ma non riesco a prendere sonno… che vuoi da me?  
–Questa è L'ULTIMA volta che divido una camera d'albergo con te…  
–Preferiresti che ci fosse qualcun ALTRO, non è vero?  
SPOMF!  
–Ehi! Signor di Neuvillette, le cuscinate non sono ammesse!  
–Signor di Bergerac, se non la piantate di ficcare quel PROMONTORIO negli affari privati altrui, sarò più che felice di prendervi a calci!  
–Questo è un colpo basso…  
–A me pareva piuttosto in ALTO!  
–No, senti… dico davvero. Tu adesso ti sei SISTEMATO e io… beh, sono invidioso, diciamolo. Sai che anch'io ho avuto le mie delusioni… prima o poi piacerebbe anche a me una storia come la vostra, ma non so se mi capiterà mai. Dammi qualche consiglio. Come hai fatto a capire che stavolta era quella GIUSTA?  
–…Sei serio, vero?  
–Giurin giuretta, possa morire.  
–Ma… come faccio a spiegartelo… insomma… si sente una specie di…  
–Di cosa?  
–Sigh… e va bene… tanto ormai ho perso il sonno anch'io. Però se dobbiamo fare un discorso serio almeno fammi accendere la luce…– SCHPROMF –Diavolo… e ti pareva… la spina non è infilata nella presa… dove accidenti è…– CRACK, THUMP, BAM –Non vedo niente… è questa… no…– CHRUNCH –Un morsetto è scivolato… DOVE è finito l'altro?…– SKRAM, THUMP –DANNAZIONE… CI RINUNCIO…– CLACK! –AH! ECCOLA! LA LUCE! Dunque… che stavamo dicendo?  
–Ehm… no… niente… buonanotte…

–Sì… sai… non ce n'è più bisogno… ho l'impressione… che tu me lo abbia già spiegato fin troppo bene.


	5. Chapter 5

**In cucina**

–Spaa–ghettiiii! Non mi ricordo se bisogna girarli UNA o DUE volte…  
–Come una frittata?! Ma dove li stai cuocendo, in una PADELLA?  
–Ehi! Mia madre era una santa donna e li faceva così a Little Italy… credo… non ero mai in casa…  
–Ma l'altro ieri non hai detto che i tuoi erano _chicanos_?  
–Certo! ANCHE! Per parte del mio bisnonno… oops… cade…  
–Stai lontano da me con quell'ARMA IMPROPRIA o affetto TE invece del pane…  
–Parlando di affettare… quanto spessa la volete la bistecca?… Ugh… che disgusto…  
–Ehi! Ricordati che io sono VEGETARIANO!  
–Lo so, lo so… anche se non si direbbe mai, eh? Per questo ci pensi TU all'insalata… ma IO perché devo pensare alla carne, vorrei sapere?  
–Mi passi il cucchiaio?  
–Prego.  
–Grazie.  
–Hai tu lo sbattiuova?  
–Eccotelo.  
–Sei un tesoro…  
–Be', almeno QUALCUNO qui va d'accordo.  
–Hai scoperto l'acqua calda. Ehi, tu! Si può sapere che stai preparando? Non sarà quella solita BRODAGLIA che ti facevano mangiare in…  
–Budino di cioccolata e fragole.  
–_À la Viennaise._  
–Con panna.  
–E bisogna farlo stando così appiccicati?  
–Tu pensa ai tuoi spaghetti, Chef Tonio.  
–E non dimenticare le polpettine.  
–«Nell'incanto della notte…»  
–Adesso non mettetevi a cantare o SPARO!  
–STAI FERMO CHE SCHIZZI IL SUGO DAPPERTUTTO! Sigh… come sono caduto in basso… uno come me che fa queste cose…  
–Ma non eri tu che ti lamentavi perché non facevi mai niente di CREATIVO?  
–Certo… ma usare una MANNAIA come questa per fare a pezzettini la frutta per la macedo…  
–AAAH! AIUTO! NON MI TAGLIARE!

–?

–Ma guarda guarda… un melone che PARLA! Ti eri imboscato per non aiutarci, eh, razza di debosciato?  
–Ehm… sono un MELONE IMBOSCATO… credetemi, non è per voi, è che non volevo farmi beccare da quel FANATICO… non sapete cosa è capace di FARMI FARE…  
–Le stesse cose che FA FARE A NOI mentre tu ti giri i pollici? Adesso ti metti un GREMBIULE e FAI LA TUA PARTE o ti sbatto come un tappetino finché non diventi PIATTO!  
–Che violento che sei…  
–Ah, perché, NON LO SAPEVI?  
–EHI! CHE STATE COMBINANDO QUA DENTRO?  
–AAAH! È LUI!  
–IL PAVIMENTO È COPERTO DI SCHIFEZZE! CHI SI È APPOGGIATO AL FORNELLO CON LA MANO UNTA? BRANCO DI INCAPACI! POSSIBILE CHE NON POSSO GIRARMI UN SECONDO? IN RIGA! SULL'ATTENTI! PRESENTAAAT–ARM!  
–Ehm… sì, signor SERGENTE…  
–Pssst… quale arma sta dicendo?  
–Ora fai pure lo spiritoso?  
–SILENZIO, MUCCHIO DI SCHIAPPE! Ve lo ripeto per l'ultima volta, qui dentro comando IO e non vi permetto di mettere tutto in disordine! L'IGIENE È LA PRIMA COSA A CUI BADARE! Tu! Sistemati il grembiule! Fatemi assaggiare… Spaghetti bruciati… Bistecche tagliate male… L'hai LAVATA la verdura? È il modo questo di tagliare la frutta? Per UNA VOLTA OGNI TANTO che vi chiedo di aiutarmi potreste anche impegnarvi! Uhmmm… squisito il dolce, però… ma siete fuori ordinanza! AH, E TU ERI QUI? ADESSO TI METTI A SBUCCIARE I PEPERONCINI UNO PER UNO COSÌ IMPARI! Animo… è quasi ora di pranzo… scattare, scattare, scattare!– CLAP CLAP!  
–Ehmmm… solo un momento, signor COLONNELLO….– CROK…  
–Sì?  
–Per caso potremmo sapere se vostra eccellenza GENERALISSIMO ha intenzione di aiutare i suoi umili sotto–chef o pensa soltanto di starsene lì a braccia conserte a criticare quello che facciamo?– CROK… CROK… CROK… suono generale di nocche… –Perché non è che ci sogneremmo mai di pensare a un AMMUTINAMENTO… ma vostra eccellenza potrebbe benissimo ritrovarsi AGLI ARRESTI SOTTO LA ZUPPIERA!  
–GIÀ.  
–Ehm… perché mi guardate con quelle facce?… Ma certo… ehm… fatemi solo mettere il grembiule… stavo SCHERZANDO, no? Su, sorridete…  
–Ehi, di là! Si può sapere quanto ci mettete? Io ho FAME!  
–E TU AIUTA A PORTARE IN TAVOLA O NON MANGI, SFATICATINO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Barefoot in the Park**

–E come disse Cristoforo Colombo… il barbecue farà il giro del mondo!  
–Hei hicuro he l'hahhia hetto lui? KOFF…  
–Tu sta' zitto e BARBECUIZZA. E non tossire, le salsicce vanno ALLA BRACE, non CARBONIZZATE.  
–Badate, voi due… non fate cadere scintille sull'erba o il guardiano del parco ci ammazza… DI NUOVO!  
–Chi va piano va sano e va lontano…  
–…e arriva ultimo! YA–HAAAA! Ti ho SUPERATO!  
–Brutto… non vale… aspetta solo che abbia imparato a usare questi comandi…  
–Heh heh heh… sembrate due bambini… la finite con quei videogiochi? Godetevi lo spettacolo piuttosto…  
–Gli alberi non restano in fiore per molto!  
–Mmm… e che profumo… sembra che l'aria sia carica di miele…  
–Quelli sono i fiori d'ARANCIO, direi…  
–Smettila di pensare ai fiori d'arancio fino alla fine della gara, vuoi? Ti fai battere troppo facilmente da un po'…  
–Ah sì? Aspetta che ti faccio vedere…  
–Yawn… svegliatemi direttamente dopodomani, per favore…  
–Dunque… datemi una mano a disporre i piatti per il picnic…  
–Il vino l'hai portato?  
–Ti fa MALE, lo sai. Tramezzini… limonata… succo di frutta… insalata e…  
–Ma qui non manca qualcuno?  
–Già… che fine ha fatto Big G?  
–Vinto!  
–COSA?  
–Colpa tua che ti distrai e non guardi la strada! E non mi chiedere la rivincita fino a dopo pranzo, ok?  
–NON È GIUSTOOO! Sei un baro!  
–Però è vero, dove si è cacciato? Non possiamo cominciare senza di lui…  
–Magari gli ha dato fastidio l'odore della carne arrostita… lui non ne mangia…  
–Vado a cercarlo io?  
–No, vado io… tutto questo stare seduto non fa per me… voi aspettate, faccio in un attimo…  
–Vengo anch'io?  
–Be'… se vuoi…  
–Hmmm… siamo sicuri che lo cercate e non vi INFRATTATE?  
–GRRRRRR…  
–Okay, okay, scherzavo… mica tanto… ma non farmi gli occhiacci, non lo sopporto! Vi aspettiamo qui, eh? Non metteteci MOLTO, però!

* * *

–I fiori d'arancio…  
–Sai… mi ricordo di un'altra volta che ho sentito lo stesso profumo…  
–Quando?  
–Be'… la prima volta che noi…  
–Sì… mi ricordo.  
–Dammi la mano…  
–È tutto rosa… sembra una favola…  
–Non facciamoci distrarre, però… se no gli diamo ragione…  
–Eh eh… pensi che gli aranci saranno ancora fioriti per quando… non vorrei che rimanessi senza…  
–Se sarà necessario li farò arrivare direttamente dalla Costa Azzurra! Non ci rinuncerei per niente al mondo!  
–Ma dov'è andato a nascondersi? Non vorrei che si fosse intristito…  
–Aspetta…  
–L'hai trovato?  
–È la sua voce… seguimi… sta cantando?…  
–Cantando? E che cosa?…

* * *

_Ho i piedi coperti  
Di polvere straniera,  
Ma sopra di me  
Non è straniero il cielo,  
E riconosco la lingua del vento.  
Questa notte  
Il fumo del bivacco  
Parlerà di me alla mia gente. _(1)

–Che bella…  
–Ah, siete voi? Credevo di andare e venire prima che qualcuno se ne accorgesse. Devo aver perso la nozione del tempo.  
–Ti disturbiamo?  
–Ma no. Venite a sedervi. Stavo ammirando questa bella giornata… e meditando un po' per conto mio.  
–E tutti questi pupazzetti di legno? Li hai fatti tu? È un rituale della tua gente?  
–Più che altro un rituale mio. Ci ho messo amuleti che faccio nei ritagli di tempo… E ogni tanto vengo a chiedere buona fortuna per tutti.  
–Ma siamo NOI!  
–Infatti. Per chi altro dovrei chiedere fortuna? Siete i primi ad avermi scoperto in tutto questo tempo.  
–Che dolce che sei.  
–E cosa c'è scritto sopra? Vedo segni su tutti.  
–Quelli sono i vostri nomi nella mia lingua.  
–Abbiamo un nome anche nella TUA lingua? Ormai sto perdendo il conto di tutti…  
–Non conta il nome ma chi lo pronuncia e come lo pronuncia. Questo noi lo sappiamo bene, vero? Guardate, questo sono io… il mio VERO nome è «Montagna in Lontananza»… ero sviluppatino già da piccolo. I vecchi mi diedero lo stesso soprannome del capo sciamano Goyaalé (2) perché pensavano che avrei potuto fare grandi vendette per la nostra gente, come lui… come fecero anche per… un altro. A me però combattere non piaceva… usavo le mani solo per difendermi. Anche se non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto diventare uno sciamano! Be', poi la vita…  
–In un certo senso è quello che stai facendo adesso.  
–Ci hai detto il tuo vero nome? Il nome segreto? Non si fa solo intorno al fuoco nelle cerimonie?  
–E alla famiglia, e ai compagni di cuore. Che c'è di strano?  
–Grazie…  
–E in tutto questo tempo… mi è venuto spontaneo darne uno anche a voi… quando penso a voi tra me uso quelli. I nomi segreti indicano la VERA essenza di un individuo.  
–Abbiamo TUTTI un nome segreto Apache e non lo sappiamo?  
–Oooh… dai, dicceli!  
–D'accordo ma nell'ORECCHIO… a ognuno il suo! Poi ognuno è libero di dirlo a chi vuole. Tu…  
–Oh, è bellissimo… grazie!…  
–E tu invece…  
–…Ti sembra che mi stia bene?  
–Certo!  
–Sai, dovresti dire anche agli altri i loro. Gli piacerebbe.  
–Probabilmente si farebbero quattro risate. Sono degli immaturi. Un giorno forse, se vedrò che è il momento. Bene… è ora che torni indietro. Ormai quelle orrende salsicce saranno cotte.  
–Aspetta, torniamo insieme…  
–No, no… ho voglia di camminare da solo. Voi restate pure qui altri cinque minuti. Tanto non credo che vi dispiaccia. Agli altri dirò che siete subito dietro di me… il che è vero. Ci vediamo al picnic.  
–Ma…  
–Si crede un gran furbo, mi sa.  
–Be', forse È un gran furbo. Allora… ti va di restare questi cinque minuti?  
–Tanto poi… torniamo indietro in un attimo, vero?  
–Già.  
FRUSH  
–Che profumo…  
–Allora… ce li diciamo i nostri nomi segreti?

* * *

«Eh eh… lo sapevo… non avrebbero resistito dieci secondi. Li conosco. BISOGNAVA lasciarli soli almeno per un po'. Sono contento quando riescono ad avere qualche minuto per stare in pace. Dovrò solo tenere occupati tutti finché non tornano indietro. Godetevi anche voi la giornata… Aurora Stellata… e Cuore del Sole».

* * *

(1) Vero canto tradizionale Apache… perché lo sapete che il nostro amico è un Apache Chiricahua, vero?  
(2) «Colui che sbadiglia», vero nome dell'OMONIMO gran capo sciamano.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quando litigano per il telecomando**

–Ah, è così?  
–Sì, è così!  
–La stavo guardando prima io…  
–Ma poi sono arrivato io, grazie!  
–Ho detto che voglio vedere il documentario!  
–E IO voglio vedere i mondiali di calcio!  
–GRRRR…  
–GRRRR…  
–Ehm… ragazzi… guardate che abbiamo un altro televisore di là…  
–Non c'entra! È una questione…  
–…di principio! C'ero prima io, razza di giovinastro!  
–Ha parlato Matusalemme! Il documentario puoi registrartelo!  
–E tu allora registra la partita!  
–Non è la stessa cosa!  
–Ti DISINTEGRO, sai?  
–Tu e quale esercito?  
–Sono IO l'esercito, brutto…  
–…Non dovremmo dividerli?  
–Sigh… e a che scopo? Lo sai meglio di me che quando hanno voglia di litigare…  
–Io li prendo TUTTI E DUE per la collottola e gli do una bella scrollata!  
–Auguri se ci riesci…  
–Tu non cambi canale se non passi sul mio cadavere!  
–Ah sì? Intanto ce l'ho io il telecoma…– _WOSH_ –…DOV'è il telecomando?  
–L'ho nascosto IO… per il SUO bene! Ora, se la smettete di comportarvi da bambini…  
–Ahem.  
–Scusa, è vero… da PEGGIO che bambini, risolviamo la questione in santa pace, volete?  
–HA! L'ULTIMO CHE ARRIVA AL PULSANTE È UN CRUCCO!  
–COSA? VIENI QUI! TI RIDUCO A UN COLABRODO, RAZZA DI…  
–NO! FERMO! NON…  
RATATATATATAT…  
BOOOOM!  
–Oh no…  
–…Il televisore…  
–…Un'ALTRA volta!  
–Con voi non si può proprio vivere in questa casa…  
–Ehm… non sono stato io…  
–E io allora? Sono stato PROVOCATO!

–…

–Bene… chi ha voglia di una partitina a carte?  
–Non è che diventi VIOLENTO, vero?  
–Più di così…  
–Ok… però sarà meglio che usciamo di casa… se no quando il Prof se ne accorge ci SVITA.  
–Io non lo ricompro!  
–IO nemmeno! Questione di principio!  
–Sigh… ho deciso… appena posso, io TRASLOCO.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arriva il postino**

–Posta posta POSTAAA! Di chi è l'ultimo numero del «National Geographic»?  
–Mio, grazie. Ah, dunque… chissà se c'è quell'articolo sui koala!…  
–Cartolina con immagini della Foresta Nera…  
–Mia. Vediamo… EHI! Mollala, deficiente!  
–Fammela mollare! Vediamovediamo… uh–uhhh, calligrafia FEMMINILE! Il quacquero ha la ragazza…  
–DAMMELA O TI FACCIO UN BUCO COME UN PIATTO DA PORTATA!  
–Prima devi PRENDERMI! E perché non ci hai mai raccontato niente, eh? Oops… c'eri quasi… largo, ragazzi, uomo in fuga e fesso che lo segue!  
–Mi sa che ci rovineranno l'arredamento di un'ALTRA stanza…  
–Ehi! Guardate che NON SI PUÒ usare il bazooka in casa, eh? Ordini tassativi!  
–Questa è per te… una cartolina dall'Italia… viene da Michael…  
–Michael? OOOF… Okay, tieniti la tua missiva d'amore, permaloso!… Com'è che ha scritto a TE e non a ME? Ci eravamo promessi di tenerci in contatto… che dice?  
–Niente di che… chiede come sto… e a quando la rivincita…  
–La RIVINCITA, blaaah! L'ho battuto almeno quanto l'hai battuto TU! Basta, quando lo rivedo gli tolgo il saluto!  
–E queste sono uguali… una per ognuno dei due… mi sa che avete degli impegni in vista!  
–Uh–uh… molto bene… hanno accettato la candidatura… ricordi quel viaggetto di cui parlavamo, tesoro? Comincia a fare le valigie…  
–Eh eh… dimmi solo quanto tempo abbiamo per i preparativi….  
–Ha! Stavolta ti straccio alla grande! Sulle lunghe distanze sono il meglio!  
–Ma non hai un asso nella manica come il mio!  
–Solo perché sei un RACCOMANDATO DI FERRO, bleah! Non vale! Ma vincerò nonostante lo svantaggio!  
–A te… plico voluminoso da Phoenix… è una lettera bella lunga!  
–Con tutto quel che succede da quelle parti… Jenny dovrebbe aver avuto il vitellino a quest'ora! Ah, sentite questa! Vi va di venire tutti alla fiera il mese prossimo?  
–Volentieri! Ma dobbiamo vestirci western?  
–Un paio di jeans basteranno… basta che non vi vestite formali o vi prenderanno tutti in giro!  
–Il che mi ricorda… c'è anche il tuo catalogo di abiti extralarge…  
–Grazie…  
–I miei LACCHÈ non mi hanno spedito niente?  
–Calma! Ecco qua… una decina di buste da tutti i tuoi locali… spero che se la cavino in tua assenza…  
–Bah… la solita storia… mi sa che dovrò farmi un viaggetto a raddrizzar loro la spina dorsale… basta che me ne vada per un ANNO O DUE e quelli cominciano a perdere clienti! Le responsabilità di un artista non finiscono mai…  
–Ha un conto corrente lungo un chilometro e si lamenta pure! Dammi i miei depliant, va'… scrittura… scrittura… scrittura… invito… invito… invito… scrittura RIFIUTATA? COOOSA?  
–Eh, cominci a perdere colpi, vecchio! Ah ah… leggete qua… nonostante la MAESTÀ DELL'ULTIMA INTERPRETAZIONE è passato DAVVERO TROPPO TEMPO…  
–LA SMETTI DI LEGGERE ROBA NON TUA?  
–BOOOHHHH… DEPRESSIONEEEE!… Ormai sono buono solo come LAMPADINA USATA…  
–Eddai, ciccio, non fare così! Vuol dire che ti porto con me in giro per il mondo, va bene? E ti faccio mangiare come un pascià gratis in TUTTA la catena!  
–TU SÌ CHE SEI UN VERO AMICO! BOOOHHHH…  
–E tu non hai ricevuto niente?  
–Sì, altro che… un mucchio di biglietti dalle mie amiche da tutto il mondo… auguri per…  
–Per cosa? Per le CAMPANE che stanno per suonare? Eheheheh… TAN–TAN–TA–TANN… regali in contanti ce ne sono?  
–VUOI FARTI I FATTACCI TUOI SÌ O NO? E nessuna scrittura? Mi sembra strano…  
–Veramente ce ne sono state diverse nel periodo scorso… ma sto rimandando gli impegni… dopotutto abbiamo i nostri programmi… prima quel viaggio e poi… be'…  
–Chi è più rosso di tutti e due?  
BONKbamSBANG!  
–OHI! Non sapete stare allo scherzo, ecco!  
–Portalo via di qua se no lo ammazzo! Mi dispiace… quando torniamo sto fermo io per tutto l'anno prossimo.  
–Non serve che tu…  
–Invece sì. Ti seguirò in _tournèe_ e avrai sempre fiori nel camerino.  
–Ahem… non ci sono più altre missive da consegnare?  
–Ah… scusa… sì… una per il professore da Stoccolma e… ecco, il resto è per te. Un pacco e una cartolina da K. Perché ti chiama «Dottore»?…  
–K.? E chi ti manda una cartolina? Anonima per di più?  
–Che dice?  
–Ab4xc5.  
–In codice?  
–E poi: «C'è risposta?»  
–Poverino… continua a illudersi… risposta: «Scacco matto, _tovarich_ Kasparov!»  
–Kasparov? Il…  
–Il CAMPIONE DEL MONDO DI SCACCHI?  
–Già… povero grullo, non so quanto tempo è che mi sfida e non ha ancora vinto una volta. Ma non vuol proprio rassegnarsi.  
–…Basta, io emigro in Australia… ah–ah, ma il PACCO cos'è? Vederevederevedere!  
–NO! LASCIA… Ma QUALCUNO lo ammazza o devo farlo DA SOLO?!  
–Insomma, maleducato che non sei altro! Questo non…  
–Bla bla bla, intanto l'ho aperto, signorina Perfettini! Scommetto che il nostro amichetto si legge le favole di nasc… uh… argh…  
–Cos'è?  
–…«Ciclotronica nucleare avanzata»…  
–…E ridammelo! Giuro, non so cosa mi trattenga dal friggerti su due piedi certe volte!  
–Baaah… siete tutti un branco di noiosi… me ne vado!… E dire che SPERAVO che in te ci fosse almeno qualcosa d'interessante…  
–Parla per te!… Scusa, mi riporresti il volume con gli altri?  
–Certo… dammi pure…  
«Ehm… e grazie per aver fatto cambiare la copertina…»  
«Non c'è di che. Poi stasera dimmelo tu se preferisci il Principe Ranocchio… o la Guardiana d'Oche!»


	9. Chapter 9

**Tutti al mare**

–Ed ecco a voi, in un DOPPIO ROVESCIATO CARPIATO AVVITATO… fate largo, genteeee!  
SPLOOOSH!  
CLAP CLAP CLAP  
–Bravo!  
–Ora tocca a me! Datemi solo un minuto per arrivare in cima e vi faccio vedere un tuffo in picchiata a missile da primo premio!  
–Ricordati solo che STARE SOSPESI PER ARIA non è consentito.  
–Mi stai dando del BARO?  
–Ieri l'hai fatto…  
–Com'è che io non posso usare i retrorazzi ma se TU usi il tuo come–si–chiama nessuno dice niente?  
–Il mio come–si–chiama non funziona MENTRE MI TUFFO, furbastro! Non è mica una gara di stile a delfino, se no non avreste speranze! Ah, a proposito, io vado sotto a salutare le bestiole… ci vediamo tra un po'!  
–NON AGITARE L'ACQUA! Chi me l'ha fatto fare di farmi convincere a venire… IO NON SO NUOTARE! Non provare a farmi cadere, sai?!  
–QUAK! Attento che mi strappi tutte le penne! Ti ho detto che ti reggo e ti reggo, fidati, insomma!  
–Senti, se sei un papero di gomma stai ZITTO, se sei un papero vero vattene a nuotare su un FIUME!  
–Roba da matti, tu che hai paura dell'acqua… e anche se cadi? Ti risollevi subito da solo!  
–Chiudi il BECCO o ti mando a fare un tuffo dalle nuvole!  
–Bum!  
–EHIII! Spiaggiaioli! Volete decidervi a tuffarvi o no? Dai che è caldissima!  
–Ehmmm… preferirei di no… non che abbia paura ma IO e L'ACQUA non andiamo d'accordo un gran che… conservo la mia dignità e me ne resto al sole, grazie!  
–IO là dentro con VOI non ci vengo. Punto. Mi sento fare la RUGGINE solo a vedervi.  
–E io voglio crogiolarmi ancora un po' prima di fare il bagno… aaah… che bel calore… mi sento in paradiso…  
–Saremmo in paradiso NOI se tu venissi qua con quel bikini, _señorita_!  
–Hubba–hubba!  
–Ehm… io mi dissocio…  
SPLOOF! –Su cosa? Ah, là in fondo è fantastico, dovreste farci una capatina…  
–Niente, stavamo cercando di far arrabbiare qualcuno… ma a quanto pare non ci si riesce proprio! La cosa è irritante…  
–Far arrabbiare me? Perché dovrei? Piuttosto preoccupatevi della vostra pelle quando lei entrerà in acqua… sa fare benissimo le sue vendette da sola senza che ci pensi io!  
–Bah… siete noiosi tutti e due… lei che prende il sole e tu che non fai altro che il morto a galla da mezz'ora…  
–Davvero! Perché invece non facciamo a chi arriva primo allo scoglio laggiù? Mi sono sempre chiesto se sei capace di battermi anche nel MIO territorio…  
–Probabilmente no. E poi ho solo voglia di rilassarmi adesso. Richiedimelo tra un paio d'ore.  
–Eh eh… non ti si vede spesso così… non ti do torto…  
–Già. Oggi poi è così blu che fa male agli occhi.  
–Non mi dire, vedi tutto CELESTE. Oh che romanticume! Almeno litigassero qualche volta, ci sarebbe più pepe…  
–Chi ti ha detto che non succeda mai? Solo perché tu non te ne accorgi…  
–Cosacosa? Raccontare, raccontare! Voglio i particolari!  
–Sì, anch'io!  
–Quando è successo?  
–Come è successo?  
–Ma devo per forza riferirvi anche le cose private?  
–Guarda che hai cominciato tu, Romeo! Avanti, parla o ti ficco la testa sotto finché non smetti di fare le bolle!  
–No, dimmi che non è vero… se litigate anche voi mi crolla un mito!  
–Be', eppure… ieri stavamo facendo una passeggiata quando vedo questa ROSSA…

–Cosa?  
–Con una linea da favola e una carrozzeria incredibile…  
–Tu?  
–Hai…  
–Non potevo non girarmi a guardarla…  
–Io ti AMMAZZO!  
–Fermo! Calmati! Non ci credo…  
–E che PNEUMATICI, poi… ma lei ha detto che non le piace andare in decappottabile, così ho dovuto rinunciare a comprarla!  
–A…  
–U…  
–CHE?  
–Parlavi di una…  
–Eh eh eh… di che cos'altro?  
–Io TI AMMAZZO DAVVERO!  
–Sottoscrivo!  
–Mi hai spaventato a MORTE!  
–Affoghiamolo!  
–Prima dovete PRENDERMI! Eh eh… vediamo un po' chi arriva primo allo scoglio… e la prossima volta imparate la lezione!…  
–FERMATI…  
–Ma che fanno quelli a mare? Con una giornata così calda nuotare a razzo in quel modo…  
–Eh eh… lasciali fare… te l'assicuro, se la sono CERCATA.


	10. Chapter 10

**Facciamo shopping!**

–Allora… a chi serve una camicia nuova?  
Foresta tropicale di mani alzate.  
–Ho capito, ho capito, non fate gli scolaretti! Mi sa che dovrò fare come al solito… ne trovo una confezione di colori e taglie miste e le compro tutte insieme!  
–Ce l'avranno dalla small all'extra–extralarge?  
–Però poi non lamentatevi dei colori, eh?  
–STOOOP! Libreria! Enrico IV ce l'ho… Enrico V ce l'ho… Enrico VI…  
–Perché non prendi l'Enrico VII?  
–Quello non esiste, scemo! Ah! Il Riccardo III! «Un cavallo! Un cavallo! IL MIO REGNO PER UN CAVALLO!»  
–Bbbbbb… smetti di scuotermi e ti do pure un ELEFANTE!  
–Ignorante! Non è questa la battuta! Comunque suonavo proprio NOBILE, vero? Ho deciso, lo compro. Annuncio ufficiale… sarà la prossima rappresentazione del teatrino di famiglia!  
–Oh, no! Non dirmi che mi farai fare di nuovo la regina? Quante volte devo ripetertelo che non mi piacciono le parti tragiche?  
–E se io devo fare di nuovo la DONNA non se ne parla proprio! Sei avvisato!  
–Senti, ci mancano le attrici… e poi ai tempi di Shakespeare lo facevano tutti!  
–Be', io vivo in questi tempi qua e la gonna NON ME LA METTO!  
–Però l'ultima volta ti stava benissimo… ahr ahr ahr…  
–Cos'è, vuoi prenderle?  
–Il banco dei gelati! LARGO!  
–Io lo voglio al limone!  
–Io alla banana!  
–Io alla menta… GLACIALE.  
–Tanto per restare in tema, vero?  
–Sigh… che vergogna… ogni volta mi sembra di portare in giro una classe dell'asilo!  
–Tieni, lo volevi alla fragola, giusto?  
–Oh… quando l'hai comprato?  
–Adesso. Subito prima che se ne accorgessero loro… su, che si scioglie.  
–Ho le mani occupate…  
–Dai a me. Tanto ne avranno ancora almeno per un quarto d'ora… prima che smettano di litigare su chi deve ordinare prima…  
–Io li pianterei qui a cavarsela da soli…  
–Ma sì. Perché non ce la squagliamo?  
–Poi verrebbero a cercarci… e non è che possiamo andare molto lontano con la carrozzina!  
–Scusate, io prendo per di qua. Continuate senza di me… voglio vedere il reparto articoli da pesca.  
–Che fai con quelle forbici in mano?  
–Quali forbici? È esposto l'ultimo modello di rete per tonni…  
–Io non ho visto niente.  
–Difficile da credere, ma grazie. Ci vediamo dopo.  
–MA QUANTI GUSTI HAI PRESO? Quello non è un gelato, è l'Empire State Building! Come ti aspetti che regga?  
–Ehi, io devo NUTRIRMI! E poi basta che regga abbastanza per finirmi in pancia… OOOPS… OH, NO!  
–IL PAVIMENTO! IL BANCONE!  
–Mi scusi… mi scusi tanto… colpa mia… adesso la aiuto a pulire.  
–Baaah… ti aiuto… maldestro che non sei altro… come se non ti avessi avvertito… grande, grosso e imbranato…

–I nostri accompagnatori stanno diminuendo, a quanto pare…  
–Guarda, non sarei divino con QUESTO costume?  
–Ehmmm… quello non è un vestito da donna anziana?  
–Stai a guardare queste cose? Forza, vieni in camerino e aiutami a provarlo!  
–Tu sei MATTO… non ti conosco nemmeno! Ehi! Mollami! Ragazzi, aiuto…  
–Muoviti, scemone!  
–Scusa, ma in questo momento di aiutare qualcuno non ne ho proprio voglia. Sarà per la prossima volta.  
–Ci siamo dimezzati, direi.  
–Tra poco diminuirete ancora. Se non vi dispiace ho voglia di andarmene per conto mio.  
–Sei di malumore oggi?  
–Nooo. Voglio solo trovare il negozio di liquori e bermi qualcosa che voi ragazzini non potreste toccare. Dopodichè tornerò a casa stasera tardi con la luna storta. E poi, secondo me starete meglio senza la mia compagnia che con. Ci si vede.

–…  
–Desiderio esaudito, a quanto pare.  
–Lui come sta?  
–Oh, praticamente sta russando. Volevo portarlo a comprare un vestitino nuovo… ma se continua così possiamo aspettarci di risentirlo direttamente per cena.  
–Allora fai piano con la carrozzina e vieni di qua. L'hai finito il gelato?  
–Perché?  
–Perché prima ho trovato un reparto che ti farà sbalordire… non guardare… non ancora… adesso!  
–Oh!…  
–Non sono i più belli che tu abbia mai visto?  
–I fiori o i vestiti? Oooh… che meraviglia… perché non ho mai visto prima questo posto?  
–È un'esposizione speciale. Solo per questo mese. Perché credi che ci tenessi tanto a venire a fare spese proprio qui? Scegli quello che vuoi. Per il gran giorno dovrà essere tutto perfetto.  
–Ma i fiori…  
–Basta che scegli il modello del mazzo e lo dai al commesso. Te lo faranno recapitare la mattina stessa.  
–Non so cosa prendere… è tutto bellissimo! Oh, questi merletti…  
–Allora ti aiuto io. Non sarà tradizionale ma avrò pur voce in capitolo…  
–Ma certo! E poi dobbiamo scegliere anche il tuo! Però non vedo commessi da nessuna parte…  
–Già, è vero. Strano. Saranno in pausa.  
–Tutto il reparto solo per noi?  
–A quanto pare.  
–Allora ti va di fare una prova generale?  
–Di cosa?  
–Di quando suoneranno la nostra canzone di fronte a tutti. Con le lezioni di lento non sei ancora andato molto avanti e non voglio fare brutta figura.  
–Qui con tutti che possono vederci?  
–E anche se fosse? Sono troppo felice per accorgermene. Vieni, dai… un–due–tre… un–due–tre…  
–Non imparerò mai questo movimento… a proposito, qual è la nostra canzone?  
–Tutte, credo.  
–Non guardare dietro adesso… ma mi sa che quella vecchia signora ci sta fissando.  
–Cosa penserà?  
–Me l'immagino… o «Beata gioventù, come vorrei essere al loro posto…»  
–O?  
–«Svergognati… vanno nel reparto per sposi con il bambino appresso!»  
–Ah ah…  
–Ah ah ah…  
–Ma chi è che ride così forte al piano di sopra?  
–Giovinastri. Si vede che non hanno nient'altro a cui pensare.


End file.
